


Tu m'appartiens

by Cybelia



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de la première nuit de Jonathan dans le chateau de Dracula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu m'appartiens

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite le 22/05/2012. En lien avec ma fic "Images Mentales"

**Tu m'appartiens**

 

Jonathan Harker était épuisé par son long voyage. Il ôta sa tenue empoussiérée, puis se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et le cou. Il venait d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la chambre. Il jeta un bref regard au miroir devant lui qui ne lui renvoya que son reflet. Pourtant, il pouvait voir du coin de l’œil une ombre derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et sursauta violemment. Le Comte Dracula se tenait là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Jonathan plongea son regard clair dans celui, si intense et ténébreux, de son hôte.

— Monsieur le Comte. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver...

Dracula resta silencieux, comme toujours. Jonathan se sentit soudain plongé dans une douce torpeur. Il ne bougea pas lorsque son hôte s'approcha de sa démarche féline et sensuelle. Le Comte posa une main glacée sur l'épaule nue de son invité et l'obligea à se retourner. Encore une fois, le miroir ne renvoya à Jonathan que son propre reflet. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, le terroriser même. Cependant la brume hypnotique dans laquelle le regard de son hôte l'avait plongé l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Jonathan sentit le corps souple de Dracula se coller contre son dos. Les mains du Comte se glissèrent sur son ventre et son torse. Les doigts et paumes posés sur lui étaient glacés mais chacune de leurs caresses laissait comme une brûlure sur sa peau sensible. Sa raison le poussait à se débattre, à fuir, mais un instinct bien plus profond et plus puissant l'obligeait à demeurer ainsi entre les bras de son hôte. La bouche de Dracula se posa soudain dans le creux de son omoplate, lui arrachant un long frisson, mélange de peur et d'excitation. Au même moment, la douceur satinée des vêtements du Comte fit place à celle d'une peau à la fois glacée et brûlante, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'ait bougé.

Une vague de désir enflamma tout à coup les reins de Jonathan. Seul son pantalon de pyjama faisait encore obstacle au contact total de leurs corps. À travers le fin tissu, il ne pouvait ignorer la virilité de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Les doigts de Dracula glissèrent sur son ventre jusqu'à atteindre sa taille et s'insinuèrent dans le vêtement afin de le faire glisser sur ses fesses, puis ses jambes. Sans même y penser, Jonathan s'en dégagea, le poussant du pied sur le côté. Son regard était toujours fixé sur le miroir, plongé dans le bleu si clair de ses propres iris.

L'esprit du jeune anglais tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce qui était en train de se produire était mal, que s'il ne réagissait pas, il sombrerait dans le pêché. Mais chacune des caresses de Dracula faisait monter en lui une envie irrésistible de goûter au fruit interdit. Alors il oublia la voix de la raison. Plus rien ne comptait que le corps du Comte contre le sien et les sensations qui déferlaient en lui de plus en plus violemment.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Jonathan lorsque les doigts fin de l'autre homme entourèrent son membre dressé et commencèrent à le caresser avec lenteur. De son autre main, Dracula l'invita à se pencher en avant. Le jeune homme s'appuya à la commode devant lui, son regard embrumé ne parvenant pas à se détacher de son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait voir les gestes du Comte, juste les deviner à la façon dont leurs peaux se frôlaient ou se caressaient.

Jonathan frissonna à nouveau lorsque la main de Dracula posée sur son épaule descendit lentement le long de son dos. Passant par le creux de ses reins, elle termina sa course entre ses fesses. Un doigt fin et agile s'insinua avec douceur dans son antre intime, provoquant un gémissement mêlé de peur, de douleur et de plaisir. La main sur son membre continuait à le caresser lentement, exacerbant son désir. Un second doigt le pénétra, mais son envie devenait pressante et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Instinctivement, il creusa les reins et se retrouva dans une position des plus indécentes.

La bouche de Dracula, partie à la découverte de sa nuque et de son dos, avait repris sa place dans le creux de son cou. Jonathan sentit la langue de son amant caresser légèrement son épiderme avant d'être remplacée par des dents aiguisées. Les canines percèrent sa peau au moment même où la virilité du Comte envahissait son intimité inviolée. Le jeune anglais fut parcouru par un frisson de pur désir alors que sa bouche laissait échapper un gémissement rauque. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang quitter ses veines pour s'écouler dans la gorge de son amant. Celui-ci commença à se mouvoir dans un rythme lent, accordant l'ondulation de ses reins avec les caresses de sa main sur le membre de Jonathan.

Les crocs de Dracula quittèrent la gorge de l'anglais et sa langue lécha la blessure. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, le jeune homme se rendit à peine compte que les deux petits trous se refermaient. Le Comte s'attaqua alors à une autre parcelle de sa peau, la mordant à son tour avant de la cicatriser. À chaque fois que Dracula le mordait, Jonathan perdait un peu plus contact avec la réalité.

Le plaisir montait lentement, inexorablement. Plusieurs fois, le Comte se retira totalement du fourreau étroit qui l'enserrait pour mieux y replonger avec puissance. Jonathan ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait à peine de son propre nom. Seules comptaient les sensations qui submergeaient son corps et menaçaient de faire s'effondrer son esprit.

Enfin, une violente vague de plaisir embrasa ses reins avant de déferler sur tout son être. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir son propre regard où semblait brûler le feu des enfers. Il sentit Dracula le mordre une dernière fois, puis se libérer à son tour, le corps tendu à se rompre. Alors que les derniers frissons du plaisir le traversaient, Jonathan eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui. Un bras ferme enserra sa taille, puis il fut soulevé contre un torse puissant. Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant.

 

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan se réveilla seul, dans son lit, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama et de sa robe de chambre. Il tenta de se persuader que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve à la fois étrange, effrayant et délicieusement décadent. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par le miroir. Intrigué, il se leva et se planta devant la glace où un message avait été inscrit en lettres de sang :

« Tu m'appartiens ».

Et Jonathan sut que c'était vrai. À partir de cet instant, sa vie, son corps et son âme appartenaient à une seule personne : le Comte Dracula.

 

Fin.


End file.
